Love Faces
by KurisuteInn
Summary: Just simple drabbles of Nagisa and Rei's newly relationship starting to bloom! Will an antagonist come into the picture? Read and click the link to find out what's to come for Nagisa and Rei. Rated M; Warning: Lots of Lemons and Fluff! Romance/Friendship. (Title from Trey Songz's "Love Faces") [Cover by catnappe143 @ deviantART]
1. Chapter 1: Relationship Part I

I watched as he swam, beautifully and blissfully, swimming his usual position, the breaststroke. He did his kick and turned, his movements becoming faster in the water. He did another round in the water, his whole body becoming even more majestic as I watched. Staring at him, he became even more beautiful as he swam. He finally had finished, jumping out of the water.

His body was covered in water droplets, each one of them dripping down his toned body. They were also covering his hair, every thread covered in water; his blonde hair dripping with the tear drops. The sun only added to his beauty; making his shadow more dominant.

I couldn't help but notice him staring at me, smiling like a nervous fool. He was so cute, I really could not help myself. He was frail and fragile, if I just touched him he would break; like a butterfly. His beauty shone and just sparkled to me; I was unaware that I developed feelings for him when I first joined the swim club.

He was the main reason of me joining the swim club; pressuring me to join along with his other two friends. I agreed simply after his countless arguments to try to get me to join, and I did, after realizing their beauty of swimming. Unfortunately, I couldn't swim, but his motivation helped me the most of all.

Finally, the day came where I did swim, however it was only the butterfly stance. I was happy at the accomplishment I was able to overcome, and he was the most jubilant of all. I secretly developed feelings for him, although none of the guys knew. Haru and Makoto were too busy dealing with Rin, who I honestly think likes Haru. Anyways, since they were caught up with him, I was always with the one left. I was quite joyful, being paired up with the one I like, so it wasn't a big deal; although I never showed it on my face.

He was glistening as he got out of the pool, and he waved at me enthusiastically then ran over to me. However, I noticed the ground being covered with water so before he slipped and fell, I protected him by catching him before he fell. Looking at him, his eyes darted the opposite way, avoiding to make any contact with my own eyes.

"T-Thanks..." Nagisa said simply, still not making any eye contact with me.

I nodded in response, and lifted him up. He looked so cute, like a little doll that was meant to be played with. His serious expression soon turned into a smile and he stood up straight. I also smiled, finally getting rid of the serious tone I'd always have.

He looked at me with his innocent, piercing eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "U-Uhm..." He started out, still a bit nervous from the fall. "Haru and Makoto told me they wouldn't be here until 6, so they said we could just practice. But I wanna play." He pouted, annoyingly.

"Fine, we could," I told him, and he basically sparkled.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay Rei! Rei's playing with me~" Nagisa spoke, feeling very joyful.

He grabbed my arm tightly and ran towards the pool. "N-Nagisa-kun, don't run before we slip..!"

And before I knew it, we were on the ground, sliding towards the pool. I screamed, he squealed, and we fell into the pool, hugging each other very tightly. Our bodies dropped to the bottom of the pool, and our eyes were staring right at each other. He gave me a little smile and our embrace was broken.

He pointed upwards, and I guess he meant the surface of the water. I dove to the top, our faces meeting once again. His smiled shone, and I did the same, copying his movements. He looked mad, but I still smiled. Nagisa looked away, then pushed me to the edge of the pool; my back to the side of the pool.

"Why, Rei? Why do you keep playing games with me?" He asked me, his voice becoming powerful.

"W-What?" I asked, confused. "I'm not doing anything to you."

"See? You're playing games with me! You already know I like you, but yet you keep on making me like you even more!" Nagisa stated, yelling here and there.

He... Likes me?

"What? You never said anything about liking me!" I attacked back, defenses up.

He blushed and looked away. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." I answered simply. I stood there, still trying to recover from his surprising confession.

"Oh... Never mind, then.." He turned around to paddle in the water.

"W-Wait! I l-like you, too. And I'm sorry if you felt as if I toyed around with you," I told him, with a bit if sorrow.

He turned around to look at me, little droplets of tears falling down his eyes. He paddled towards me, his frown turning into a light smile. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

He stopped for a moment. I watched him look around only to jump on me. "Rei, I like you even more!"

I smiled and hugged him back. Holding his stomach tight, he wrapped his legs around my waist. I turned around and sat him onto the edge of the pool, his legs falling in the water while his upper body sat on the ground next to the pool.

He looked down at me and cupped my face; no one daring to make a sound. Leaning forward, he crashed his lips onto mine's, as I responded by lunging forward. I held the sides of his stomach with each of my hands while we continued to make out.

I entered his mouth with my tongue and licked around every nook and cranny of it, sucking his bottom lip. He just wrapped his arms around my neck while I continued to lick around his mouth, kissing him while at it.

"R-Rei.." I heard him mumble through the kisses. "Too good..."

He pulled me closer to him, and the kiss was broken. I looked at Nagisa only to see someone who was tired out; huffing and puffing. "Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yeah," he answered. "I just never experienced something as heavy as that.."

"F-First kiss...?" I asked.

He nodded in response, as I felt surprised that it was. I grinned like a nervous fool as he did the same.

~O~O~

I felt aroused as he smiled. He looked so adorable; I just wanted to eat him all up! I leaned forward, and bit his shoulder as I felt a chill run through the bite. I licked the spot, and nibbled it a bit. Nagisa flinched so I moved back.

"No... Do it again." Nagisa ordered as he chopped my head with his hand playfully.

"Okay, Master Nagisa," I played along with his joke. I nibbled his shoulder once again, and he twitched a bit. I kept on doing it, darting my eyes upwards to stare at his face. I smiled seductively as I watched his expression change from worried, to aroused.

As I kept on nibbling, I moved my hands upwards from his stomach to his chest; playing with his pink nipples. I surrounded one with my pointer finger, as I pinched the other one softly. His face started to fluster as I kept going on. I moved from his shoulder to his right nipple as I started to suck it, feeling it starting to harden.

I heard him moan, as they got louder screaming my name in ecstasy. I tried to pleasure him even more by bringing my free hand down to his member as I began to stroke him using my fingers. "You like that, Nagisa?" I asked, smiling as I watched his face wince in pleasure. He simply nodded, staring at my face to relieve his hunger.

Pulling his trunks off, his cock was revealed. "D-Don't look at it so much..!" Nagisa pouted; blushing at that, while trying to hide his hard member down there. I grasped his hands and pulled them so they wouldn't be covering himself, but instead being on top of his head.

"Shh... It's okay, Nagisa." I merely put it. He stared at me while I watched him bite his lip, not knowing what was to come next. I licked my lips, ready to eat him all up. I moved down to his dick, and stared at it. I studied him, waiting until Nagisa would give up and make me suck him.

And he did so.

"R-Rei...! H-Hurry..." He whispered softly. I darted my eyes towards his cutesy face, and I saw him; he was sweating, sweat beads dripping from down his forehead. I guess I played too much.

I leaned forward and released my grasp from Nagisa and started to give him a handjob. I watched as he experienced this for the first time; his love faces were so cute.

* * *

**hello~ I simply left it off there for a cliff-hanger ;3 But, this is my first Rated-M story, so I would like to know how it was for a try! Btw, this is just like drabbles of Nagisa and Rei's relationship; it's just blooming! My goal is to have more than 20 drabbles/chapters, so the more reviews I get, the more I'd feel inspired to write! Thanks, and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Relationship Part II

I merely snickered at this sight that I've come across. I was feeling the best emotion I've ever sensed; all my feelings that I mustered up were now expressed through my actions and emotions. I stared at Nagisa, who looked like he was lost in paradise, never did I think that _I'd_ be able to do this.

Just looking at his blissful expression, I brightened up.

I've been holding back. I must have him; now.

Jumping out of the pool, I stood up and smirked down at him. His passionate face soon turned into a worried one. It simply made me smirk once again. Tearing off my swimming trunks hungrily, my hardened groin stood out, and Nagisa's eyes and mouth gasped in shock. Snickering, I played with him once again. Kneeling down to him once again, I folded my legs and let them sit under my thighs. I leaned forward and started to suck his balls as he moaned again, his cute little voice wailing my name; it only made me even more aroused.

I clenched his dick while at it, massaging the lower half while sucking the upper half. This only revolved to him pulling me closer, still screaming my name again and again, each second after the other. I shushed him soothingly, using gentle words to calm him down.

He came only a minute after, delivering the load that was to come. I licked the cum that was still on his cock, and swallowed the excess cum that was in my mouth. Licking him off clean, I lifted my head up only to find an agitated, yet affectionate expression plastered on Nagisa's face.

I smiled, to give off a harmonious setting and keep him cool and low-key. "At least it didn't spill on the floor, only your body." I tried to make the environment between us less distant.

Nagisa pouted at first, but the blond-headed beauty embraced my neck and pulled me closer. "Don't tell anyone, but... You were the first person to ever do that." He looked away, blushing, then glanced back for a mere second.

I sighed delightfully in response. "Me too." I confessed, and I saw Nagisa's ears turning into a maroon-like color. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was hushed by Nagisa leaning forward, crashing his lips onto mine's.

He stuck his tongue in my mouth, causing me to do so also. I licked every nook-and-cranny of his mouth, feeling his lips grin slightly. I sensed my cock hardening once again as our kiss was broken for a need of breath.

"Ready for it, Nagisa?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded in response; I noticed he was a bit reluctant. "What's wrong...?"

He blushed and looked away. "Is this the first time for you...?" He asked, hesitant about his question.

I bit my lip. Should I tell him the truth? "To be honest, yeah. I don't even know what I'm doing! My dad used to tell me what to do when I was younger. 'Always pleasure ya partner!', he would always say."

He gasped, but then smiled. "Good, because I wanna be Rei's first~" He smiled hazily, looking a bit carefree.

I blushed at his statement, remembering that I **am** going to be his first. I simply nodded then turned his body around. "R-Rei?!" I held his butt higher up, ready to drive my cock into his hole. "No! I don't like this."

"Huh? Why not?" I asked him, feeling a bit impatient.

"Because," He said with a bit of a huff. "I won't be able to see your face..." He turned around himself and cupped my cheeks. I felt them heating up as his touch grew less distant. "Go ahead." He stated with a smile.

I lifted his hips up to give me more access to his asshole. I looked at it, ready to just lunge into him any second. _I need to be patient. _I thought as I calmed myself down. I stuck the tip of my dick inside of his hole, and drove in harder as it slipped in.

I thrusted into him all the way, feeling his hole swallowing my groin all up. He was tight, oh damn! His hole just strained my cock all the way. "R-Rei...!" I heard Nagisa moan once again.

Pulling my cock in and out of him, I watched each face that was made. His compassionate look was mostly what I cared about. Making someone I feel so great about feel good, damn I feel excited! My dick hardened even more inside of him; I heard him gasp loudly as it grew.

His sex noises that were moaned made me even more eager for him.

Rei, Rei, Rei!

That was the only words that came out of Nagisa's mouth as I pushed myself in and out.

"You're so tight..." I confessed to him, making him blush and cover his face.

I was already out of breath, but I still kept myself to just push myself inside of him. Thrusting in and out, gasping for breath as our movements became one. "I-I'm cumming!" I confessed once again, only to hear Nagisa replying the same right back to me.

My pant became faster as I my breath was shooting rocket-high. I tried to control myself to hold back a bit longer, however I failed to complete my task. I came inside of him; my cum oozing out of his hole, falling to the floor. I pulled my cock out of him, panting heavily.

"R-Rei..." Nagisa started. I was afraid that he was going to say that the sex was bad and such. "It was great!" He smiled enthusiastically. I grinned back at him and stood up to get tissues. "Wait a 'sec," I got up and got napkins from the locker room. I walked back and cleaned the mess up. "There!"

"Rei?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"My legs are numb, and I can't move."

"Whoops, sorry." I looked away and blushed.

He pouted. "This calls for punishment!" He karate chopped my head lightly. "Carry me and bring me to the locker room so we could take a shower."

"We...?" I asked, a bit embarrassed.

"We are a couple... Right?"

* * *

**I didn't want to make it too long, so I just ended it there. I hope you guys like it! First time writing a lemon, I think I did okay... Right? Oh well, but thanks to all the people who faved and reviewed, I really appreciate the support. Oh, and btw, the cover photo is by catnappe143 at deviantART, he gave me permission ;3 (I can't put the link to the photo T^T) ****I promise, the next chapter will be longer! Thanks, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed Part I

I walked around the school, hands in my pockets, feeling both happy and mad at the same time. Nagisa, my new boyfriend, just simply announced to _everyone_ that we were going out. I mean, I really like him and all, but he didn't need to blurt it out! Girls always came to me asking me out and stuff, but now when they approach me, they're even more embarrassed now that they know I'm gay!

Irritated, I walked to the swimming pool for practice. But there he was, Nagisa. I tried to look away from him, but he came to me excitedly. "Rei-tan~~~~~~~!" He ran over to me, then jumped, causing me to lose balance and fall. "I didn't see you all day, were you avoiding me?" He asked, quizzically. He started to pout as he stood up, giving me a hand.

"Well... Yeah. Why would you just broadcast it to the school? I mean, I really like you and all that, but you didn't need to tell everyone! Now, they're nagging me about you, asking questions on how it's like and stuff. Honestly? It's annoying. But.. It's alright since it's you." I looked away, becoming flustered once again.

Nagisa simply smiled. "Aww, Rei-chan~~" He grabbed my face and kissed me. "You're so cute~" My face reddened at his comment, and I just simply laughed.

"Shouldn't I be the one to tell _you_ that?" I smirked, and pulled him close. "Oh, and it's also a good thing that you told everyone, 'cause I could do this in public." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, then pulled away after a minute passed. I let go and licked my lips. "Tastes like you." I smirked again, and he blushed.

"You're teasing me. Don't treat me like a child, Rei-chan. Two can play at that game!" He jumped on me like a koala and kissed me over and over again. He didn't let go at his last, and this time he slipped his tongue in. "That's for later~" He purred, then got off of me.

"L-Later?" I asked, unknown of what was to happen.

He smiled. "My parents are gonna come home late... Obviously you're going to come." He snickered lightly, then jumped into the pool. "Hurry up and get changed, Rei-tan, then we'll swim!" I watched him start to swim, then I walked back into the locker room to change. I heard a noise coming from the showers, and I moved closer to inspect the noise.

"Haru, don't you think we should just tell them? After all, you already know that Nagisa and Rei are dating. We should tell them, too! They had the guts to tell the whole school, and besides, it's only Nagisa and Rei. Nothing harmful would happen." Makoto's voice came out from the shower, so I'm guessing the noise was him.

I heard a grunt come from the shower, but the water pouring was covering up what the voice said. "Please, Haru?" I heard a smooch, then a moan; suckling right after that. My eyes widened, _Haru and Makoto are dating!_

"Makoto, not here. Nagisa and Rei are outside." Haru's voice came out from the same stall. "I'm fine with telling them, you could just tell them later. Just not right now." He stated, emotionless.

Makoto began to speak again. "I can't help it. I need you now." I heard a moan come from the showers again, with Haru yelling Makoto's name. He repeated his name several times, until I heard Makoto say Haru's name this time. He grunted as I heard Haru telling him to finish quicker.

"M-Makoto... Hurry up and put it in... Stop... Teasing.." Haru moaned aloud, his voice becoming louder. No, I can't listen in on them having sex... I quickly changed then ran out to the pool and began to swim with Nagisa.

A few minutes after, I saw Haru and Makoto come out of the locker room, with the both of them looking flustered. I didn't say anything until Nagisa finally spoke up, "What's wrong?" He got out of the pool as I followed him.

"N-Nothing..!" Makoto said abruptly, as he looked at Haru. "Uh... Okay.. Well, since you told everyone in the school that you and Rei were together, we decided to tell you our secret, too. Haru and I are dating. Not just recently, we've been going out for about three months."

My eyes widened, pretending to be shocked, while Nagisa gasped, covering his mouth at that. "Oh.. So that's why Rei was in the locker room for so long! He was probably listening into you guys doing it." He smiled lightly as the rest of us had our mouths opened in shock.

"Hehe, I already knew you were going out~" He winked, and slipped out his tongue. "I saw when Mako-chan asked you out, Haru-chan~ I was a bit surprised, but I kept it a secret. Another time, I walked into you guys doing it in the locker room! Right on the bench, too! I wanted to tell Rei-chan , too, but I knew that this was gonna come in handy." He smirked. "And it did~! Oh, and Mako-chan, it's best if you hold back, because I wanted to change, but you seduced Haru-chan!"

Makoto and Haru couldn't stop blushing. They looked away from each other, and this was honestly the first time I have ever seen Haru like that. "Oh? Is that so?" Makoto regained his calm-personality back. "What about you and Rei? Nobody has seen you guys do something right in-front of someone else."

Nagisa simply laughed. "Okay, Mako-chan, I'll show you!" He smiled entusiatically, then grabbed my face only to kiss me right in-front of my two senpai. I immediately began to blush as he let go. "You want something more?" Never have I thought that Nagisa would be this bold.

Makoto didn't reply as he just looked away, like he was satisfied with the result. Nagisa then reached for my crotch and grabbed it right in-front of them. He began to stroke it as I pulled away. "Nagisa, not here!" I whispered to him, irritated with his behavior.

The two's eyes widened in shock, and I merely smacked my head. "Okay, nope, practice is over." I decided, and pulled Nagisa to the locker room.

"R-Rei-chan...?" Nagisa whimpered, and I honestly felt bad of my agitated demeanor. I simply shook it off, and began to put on my clothes.

"Hurry up." I ordered, my annoyance beginning to heighten.

* * *

"Rei-chan. What are we doing?" Nagisa asked as we got out of the school, and headed towards his house. I grabbed his hand and began to pull him for him to speed up. I was pissed, and it was getting to me.

"Rei?" Nagisa asked, this time without adding the 'chan'. "Seriously, what are we doing?"

"You wanted it, so I'm giving it to you." I stated, causing the utter silence between us. I just dragged him towards his house, not saying one single word. I felt his hand become warmer, obviously nervous as to what was to come.

We finally arrived at his house, and headed towards his room. I pushed him onto his bed and began to strip off my clothes. One by one, piece by piece, my clothes came off. After a split second, I was naked, and I began to take off Nagisa's uniform, too. He looked shocked, but I didn't care. I was just so irritated.

"Rei..? What are you doing?" He asked again, but I didn't answer him. I just crashed my lips onto his, putting pressure on the smooch. This wasn't love, it was anger. I tried to hold myself back, but my conscious was telling me to do so. "Rei, what are you doing?!" He pushed me away and smacked me across my face.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it? That's why you touched me right in-front of Haru and Makoto." I forced him down on his bed, and kept a strong grasp on his two arms, pulling them over his head. I smacked my lips onto his again, being even more forceful.

"Rei, stop." Nagisa said in-between kisses. I didn't stop until I felt tears run down his eyes. "Not like this, please not like this...!" I separated myself from him, and swiftly pulled my hands off him, then sat at the end of his bed.

"I'm sorry." I said, then stood up to leave. I was stopped by Nagisa drawing his arms around me for a soft embrace, "No, I'm sorry I did that in-front of Mako-chan and Haru-chan." He placed his forehead on my shoulder. "Don't leave, Rei."

I turned around and hugged him back. "Sorry for being rough. I just felt a tremendous amount of rage building up in me.." Nagisa pushed me away, then leaned on his bed, opening his legs. "Okay, I forgive you. Now, do it properly." He ordered, and I smirked. "Alright." I nodded, then hovered over him and kissed him, this time, lightly.

"Rei..." He pulled me close while I played with his nipples. I heard a gasp escape from his mouth, then I continued. I moved down to his chest and began to lick his right nipple. Hearing a moan come out of Nagisa made me want him even more. I began to suck his nipple again, while pinching the other one at the same time. I felt his member begin to harden, as I noticed mine was already hard and eager.

I smiled then continued at it. All that was heard was his gasps and moans, and the sound of the bed creaking. He turned me on so highly, I couldn't stop. I used my free hand to rub my dick against his, and I heard Nagisa start to pant. I kept on sucking and licking, occasionally placing kisses on his body. I let go of my cock, and began to give him a hand-job.

"Re-Rei..." I heard him say, which turned me on even more. I went down to his shaft, and began to suck the tip of it, still using my hands to stoke his member. He lasted only thirty seconds until he reached his peak, and I watched as he came all over my face. "Sorry, Rei.." He sat up and got a tissue to wipe off my face; after throwing it out, we resumed our love-making.

I swallowed the excess cum, plus licking him off. His upper body was leaning against the headboard, his hands to his side holding him up. His knees were bent, with his cock fully exposed. I couldn't help but smile at his position. "Put it in, Rei." He commanded once again, and I obeyed. I grabbed his ass up to give me better support to enter him. I got a hold of my dick, and stuck myself into his asshole, fully ramming it inside him after a few seconds. He moaned again, and I repeatedly pulled my shaft in and out of him.

His arms were wrapped around my neck, he pulled me closer to him. I kissed him to distract him, and stuck my tongue inside of his mouth. I sucked his lips and before pulling away, I licked his bottom lip. Pulling away from him only caused him to pull me right back at him. I sucked his lip again, as I felt him trying to enter my mouth, also. While we were making out, I used my right hand to grope his dick, causing his climax to come quicker.

"R-Rei..! I'm coming!" He screamed, and I agreed with him. Thrusting myself the hardest I could into him, I reached my climax and came inside of him, as I watched him cum all over both of our bodies. We panted at the same time, our tempo matching. My cum trickled from his hole, as he laid him self on the bed. "That was great." He panted, trying to catch his breath.

I got a tissue and wiped him off, then began to speak. "Ready for round 2?" I asked, unsure of his answer.

He got up and smiled. "Go for it." Straddling my hips, he opened his asshole wide enough for me to enter him once again. He took his hands off his ass and wrapped them around my neck, pulling me in for an embrace. "Rei, do the rest." He ordered, and I immediately obeyed.

I grabbed his butt and pushed it down, letting my dick slip in his hole. As I went in deeper, his ass began to tighten, squeezing my cock tight. I fully entered him, letting out a relieved sigh escape from my mouth. Nagisa's grip toughened as he came closer to me. I began to rapidly push myself in and out of him, until I couldn't hold my cum in. "N-Nagisa.. I'm cumming...!" I moaned as he repeated my words as soon as I said so.

Getting a grip on his own groin, I began to give him a handjob, for him to cum faster. Our movements became one as we began to reach our climax, speeding up the process. I didn't know it, but then I came inside of him, feeling the cum leak out of him, falling onto my legs. He came all over my body and hands, obviously embarrassed at our orgasm.

I pulled my dick out of him and laid him onto his bed, giving him comfort. "Wait here, I'm gonna get some tissues." I kissed him on the cheek, then went to the bathroom. Gathering what I needed, I walked back to his bedroom, and wiped him off. I threw out the used one, then wiped his cum off my body, throwing that out as well. Nagisa opened his arms out to me, pulling me into another embrace.

Accepting his hug, he dropped himself onto his bed, pulling me along with him. My head was laid on his chest; I could hear his quick heartbeat. "You hear it, Rei?" He asked me, innocently. I lifted my head up to nod, then placed my chin in the middle of his chest. He smiled happily. "That's how much you're making me feel right now." My cheeks were immediately flushed, and I darted my eyes to the right. Although I wasn't _too_ embarrassed during sex, everytime he said something cute, I knew my face was red.

Looking back at him, his eyes were focused on mine's. I moved up so our heads would be aligned. Chuu~ He kissed me on the nose. I smiled, then did the same. "No, Rei-chan, only I could do that." He kissed me on the lips this time, but I fought back. The next thing I know, he's on top of me trying to win at kissing me. I chuckled as his lips were pressed onto mine's. "I win~" He kissed me on the nose for a final end, but I attacked back by kissing him on the lips.

"Nope, I win, Nagisa." He pouted as I claimed victorious. I laughed and came close to him. "Just kidding, you win." He smirked, satisfied. My eyes widened as I he touched my groin. I was about to attack him again, but then I heard a noise come from downstairs. "You heard that?" I sat up, looking around.

"You heard it too, Rei-chan?" I put on my boxers then walked out of the room; Nagisa followed after dressing again. I tip-toed down the steps, only to find Haru and Makoto sitting on the couch.

"Haruka-senpai?! Makoto-senpai?!" Sweat drizzled down my forehead as I saw them, Nagisa looked shocked as to their appearance, also.

"Oh, Rei.." Makoto started. "We meant to come and apologize, but then we heard some noises, so we decided to stay quiet." He looked as if he was guilty of a crime. "And, we bought Popsicles, but we put them in the freezer."

"Really?" I asked. "We didn't even hear you.." I realized what I meant. We were so loud that we didn't even hear them. I instantly became flushed, and I noticed that Nagisa was too. Then, I noticed that I only had boxers on. I mean, they always see me in my swimming appeal; however, this was different.

"Uhm..." Nagisa broke the silence. "Can you guys go, please? I mean, I'm good friends with you and all, but.. I wanna spend time with Rei-chan." He said, humbly. He noticed that I was embarrassed, so he went in-front of me to cover me.

Haru and Makoto nodded, then left, leaving Nagisa and I in his living room. "Shall we continue, Nagisa?" I asked, carrying him up the stairs. I smirked while asking him this, arriving at his room. I pushed him onto his bed and kissed him lightly.

"We shall." He answered, and kissed me back.

* * *

**Hey... I mean, I'm sorry. I've been busy, so I decided to make an extra-long chapter for the ReiNag shippers~! -w- (I basically just combined the part 1 & 2) Anyways, there will probably be part 2 to this chapter, but it'll be Haru and Makoto's POV, so I don't know if you guys wanna read that or not. I actually worked on this for several days, thus halting my Nalu (Fairy Tail) story for this week. Thanks for reading, and I hope you leave a review~! (:**


End file.
